Rememberance
by tenryuu-hime
Summary: First fic. hope peoples enjoy. not really a crossover. pairings: NejTen, ShikaTema, GaaraOC, SesshKagu, RoyRiza, and more................


This is my first fan-fic, NejTen.. I know the chap titles are gonna make it sound like one-shots but they aren't. Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

The Return

"Nee-sama," a girl said, "Do you think Konoha has changed?"

"There will be a difference, but we wouldn't know until we've arrived will we?" the older girl answered, "Let's go, you wouldn't get an answer until you arrive," she said as she stood up.

"Hai."

And they set off, towards their destination.

* * *

"What was Tsunade-baachan thinking when she told us to meet two people?" Uzumaki Naruto complained.

"Naruto! Shi-shou has a reason for us to wait for the people," Haruno Sakura scolded him.

"But she sometimes can be confusing," Yamanaka Ino pointed out.

Nara Shikamaru yawned from the post he was leaning against.

"Should we go look for them?" Rock Lee asked.

"No, that would be unwise," Aburame Shino answer.

"Shino-kun's right, we might just miss them," Hyuuga Hinata added.

"Neji, what did Godaime say they look like?" Inuzuka Kiba asked.

"She said they will look familiar, and impossible to miss," Hyuuga Neji answered calmly without stopping his meditation.

"Great, what sort of stupid mission is this?" Naruto complain, "We don't even know who they are."

"Naruto calm down," Sai remarked.

"Che," Uchiha Sasuke said, "Dobe has a point."

"Hey, look there," Akimichi Chouji, said suddenly. When everyone looked up, he pointed to two figures that was walking towards Konoha.

"Is that them?" Ino whispered, when the two people walked through the gates.

They were both girls of about 20, the taller girl wore a black and white yukata, divided half white, half black, she was wearing a straw hat with a finely woven black sash attach to it, that covered her face, she also wore black high-heeled sandals and she had deep red hair braided in a single braid down her back. The shorter girl, wore basically the same attire as the taller girl, except the pattern on her yukata looked like a fan, and she wore flat high-heeled sandals.

"I don't know, lets ask them," Sakura said and walked up to the girls, "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura, and you are?" she asked. The girls ignored her and kept on walking.

"Hey! It's polite to answer, you know?" Sakura shouted at them, but she was still ignored, "You! Sakura shouted, and directed a punch at the shorter girl, but just before the punch was about to land, the girl turned around with a kunai in her hand and forced the punch to land on the ground. The girl gave a quick glance at the taller girl, and quickly placed back her kunai, and quickly bowed at Sakura and ran to catch up to the other girl.

Kiba whistled lightly.

"Impressive," Sasuke said, as the Konoha 12 walked up to Sakura.

* * *

"Naruto nii-chan!" Konohamaru shouted, running up to them.

"Konohamaru, I can't play with you now, I have an important mission to do," Naruto said.

"Naruto nii-chan, I'm bringing you a message from Tsunade-sama," Konohamaru answered proudly.

"Godaime, what does she have to tell us," Ino asked.

"She said you guys are suppose to go to her office straight away," Konohamaru answered proudly.

"Let's go then," Shikamaru said and started walking, the others behind him.

* * *

"Welcome back," Tsunade said, "why isn't Kasuki with you?"

"Sensei, had some things to take care of," was the answer.

"Did you meet………" Tsunade began.

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto rushed into the room shouting, "What are you playing at? You told us to wait for some really important person at the gates, not telling us who they are, then now your calling us back!"

"Naruto," Tsunade said, several veins appearing on her forehead, "YOU IDIOT, YOU MISSED THE PEOPLE YOU HAD TO WAIT FOR, NOW THEY'RE IN MY OFFICE. YOU FAILED THE MISSION I GAVE YOU, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS? HUH?"

"Tsunade-san, wasting your energy on yelling at a idiot, is simply wasteful," a comment came from a side of the room.

"Who are you?" Naruto turned to the veiled girl.

The girl laughed, "I don't believe I have introduced myself, Uzumaki Naruto," the girl said, "I am Fuchoin Yuki," She said while taking off her hat, revealing a pretty girl of 21, with chin length black hair, but her left fringe reaching her collarbone, and purple eyes.

"Tenten……" Neji whispered at the other girl.

She took off her hat slowly, revealing a girl of 23 with, the most beautiful face,and with deep-red hair, braided down her back and garnet-red eyes that were shining, she ran up to Neji and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder, Neji smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Welcome back," he whispered.

"I've missed you," she said quietly.

"Nee-sama, I won't hate breaking up this cozy renunion but I've need to get to Suna," Yuki interrupted.

Neji and Tenten broke apart, "Hinata-chan," Tenten greeted, walking over to hug Hinata, "I've missed you."

"I have too Tenten-chan," Hinata said hugging her friend back. Then one by one Tenten greeted the Konoha 12.

"Tenten, I order you a match against Sakura," Tsunade suddenly said.

"Shi-shou, why?" Sakura asked.

"Tenten has left Konoha for 7 years, how am I suppose to know her abilities after all this time?" Tsunade reasoned, "I need to know what to do with Tenten."

"Tenten is still chunin right?" Choji asked.

"Yes," Tsunade answered, "This battle is also a test to see what rank Tenten should be raise to."

"What??? Tsunade baa-chan lets her rank rises without tests???" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Naruto, Sakura is one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, winning against her won't be easy," Shino commented.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Tenten agreed.

"Very well, the match will be in a weeks time," Tsunade announced.

"A week? Why? Can't it be today?" Ino asked.

"Tenten would need audiences and a judge to prove that she is worthy for her rank to rise. There will be objections from the shinobi if they haven't seen her fight to prove that she is strong enough for her to become jonin or a higher rank," Shikamaru explained.

"You're dismissed," Tsunade ordered, and they all exited the room.

_

* * *

_

In the streets of Konoha……………………

."I can't believe that Tenten-san and Sakura are fighting each other," Ino commented.

"But I want to see how strong I am against her, since my first chunin exams," Sakura said.

"Where is Tenten?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Ano, Tenten-chan walked off with Neji-niisan," Hinata answered quietly.

"With Neji???" Naruto and Kiba shouted in disbelief.

"Are they together?" Ino asked.

"Baka," Yuki commented.

"Girl, you are starting to get on my nerves with those comments," Naruto growled.

Yuki raised a single eyebrow, "You've got a problem?" she asked.

"Naruto shut up. Yuki-san, you would know if Neji and Tenten are together right?" Ino interrupted.

"It's Yuki-sama to you, how would I know if they are together or not. They haven't been in contact for seven years," Yuki answered.

"How do you know?" Kiba asked.

"Why wouldn't I know?" Yuki questioned, "Anyway goodbye to all of you," she said before anyone of them could ask another question, "I've got a lot of things to do."

_

* * *

_ Tenten………………nd aNejiWith

"Come on Neji!" Tenten shouted in running down the path, in front of him.

"Tenten if you keep on running on a path like this, you'll trip," he replied.

Tenten turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, "You still think that I am that clumsy?" She asked running backwards, she suddenly slipped on a rock and started to fall backwards. She braced herself for the fall, but somehow it never came, she found herself in Neji's arms. She looked up and saw Neji smirking down at her.

"What did I just say?" He asked her.

Tenten laughed, suddenly noticing how close they seemed. She reached up and gently stroked Neji's cheek with her finger tips. Neji smiled and bent down gently brush his lips against hers, "Can you walk?" he whispered.

Tenten stunned by the kiss, nodded. Neji gently place her on the ground, "Come on," he called and gently tugged on her hand, Tenten smiled and followed him down the path.

They arrived at a hidden meadow on the edge of a mountain, Tenten ran to the edge and stretched, looking towards the horizon. "This place hasn't changed," Tenten sighed.

"Hn," Neji said as he sat down under the tree and started to meditate.

Tenten walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, he looked so peaceful, " Is there something on my face?" He questioned, smirking.

Tenten blushed, "No," she whispered, she removed his hands from their present position, ignoring Neji's questioning look, and spread his arms apart. She gently sat down on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, with her forehead pressed in the crook of his neck, "I hope this doesn't interfere with your meditating," she murmured before drifting off to sleep. Neji smiled down at her gently, he leaned back against the tree, and place his hand back into the meditating position, which also acted like a protective wall around her, he closed his eyes and resumed his meditating.

* * *

A soft breeze brushed against Tenten's face waking her up, her eyes fluttered open.

"You're awake," Neji said quietly. Tenten turned her head and saw Neji looking down at her and smiled, she snuggled closer into him, he smiled.

Tenten reached up and gently stroked his cheek, "You should smile more," she whispered.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, "Only for you," he whispered against her lips. Tenten leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, responding it eagerly, and his hand went to her waist pressing her closer, his teeth grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and granted him entrance, their tougues fought for dominance, then finally they broke away for air. He shifted her on his lap so that her back was facing him, he bent down nuzzling her neck.

"Neji, your hair's tickling me," Tenten complained.

"Is my little Tenten ticklish?" He teased, looking up.

Tenten turned her head to lookat him and saw him smirking at her, "Neji stop smirking at me," she ordered.

"Hm, bossy are we now?" he teased, and kissed her neck.

"Neji, you are horrible," Tenten said.

"But you still love me," Neji whispered. Tenten didn't say anything she just turned around smiling and watched the sunset while Neij placed his chin on her shoulder and watched the sunset with her.

"Neji," Tenten said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm," he replied peacefully.

"Are you happy?"

"Why?"

"Answer my question first then I'll answer yours……."

"With you I am, so please don't die in before I do."

"Thank you."

"And my question?"

Tenten smiled, "Because if you aren't truly happy……I won't be too," she whispered.

Neji didn't say anything, he just leaned deeper into the tree and pull Tenten closer and closed his eyes. She wouldn't be happy if he wasn't, he's pretty sure it's the same the other way around, the images of Tenten crying or dying was unbearable. Someone was laying butterfly kisses down his neck and he relaxed.

While Neij was deep in thought, Tenten had turned around in his arms, she didn't like the way Neji's body was tensing up, she stopped kissing his neck when he started relaxing. "Neji," she called softly, when he open his eyes and looked down at her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, reached up and kissed him. Neji closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. The moment her lips left his, he sighed, contently, and she lowered and prees her cheek on his chest and hugged him as he hugged her back.

"Neji, what were you thinking of?" Tenten asked quietly.

"Hn," he answered and kissed the top of her head.

"Just don't tense up like that, please don't" she whispered.

"Sorry............"

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey peoples my first chap of Rememberance I know I changed it. I was going to put the fluff in the 2nd chap but a friend of mine said the original 1st chap was lame, so I added the fluff in it^^. Hope you guys like it, reviews would be loved esp ones with comments, ideas, opinions (esp ones telling how bad this story is XD). I'm gonna name the 2nd chap The Battle readers can imagine what happened during the week =P.

Ja-ne

Tenryuu-hime


End file.
